Apparatus utilized for holding a lathe stick tool within a mounting channel within a rotary lathe's tool selector turret are commonly mechanically cumbersome and inconvenient to utilize. Such apparatuses also commonly become fouled or jammed due to incursions of metal cuttings and other debris within and about their mechanical moving parts.
The instant invention solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by providing a lathe tool mounting expander configured as a block which houses and deploys hydraulic rams which press against and hold the shank of a lathe stick tool within a selector turret channel.